Musa
by iBelle6
Summary: Volvemos al primer capítulo de la serie. Final alternativo que espero no os decepcione.


**Esto es para ti. Disfruta de tu día, Val.**

* * *

O yo una de las tuyas. Negando con la cabeza abre la puerta de su coche y se sienta con decisión mientras deja ir el aire que lleva reteniendo desde que se despidió de él. Wow. Richard Castle se le había más que insinuado. El mismísimo Richard Castle. No puede hacer más que estirar los brazos, agarrar el volante con las dos manos con fuerza y apoyar la nuca en el reposacabezas mientras cierra los ojos y rememora una y otra vez su última conversación. Se le escapa una sonrisa de satisfacción mezclada con un punto travesura que deja al descubierto todo lo que ha ocultado desde que se encontró con el cuerpo de esa chica cubierto de pétalos. Desde que se acordó de su novela. Desde que lo relacionó con él. Por más que se haya hecho la ofendida por tener que trabajar con el gran escritor de novela negra. Por más que se haya hecho la dura y la desinteresada por sus cumplidos. Por más todo, lo cierto es que aún es más atractivo, simpático y caradura en las distancias cortas de lo que ella pensaba. Es simplemente irresistible. Sino fuera por esa fama de mujeriego. Esa fama de inmaduro e irresponsable... Lo que daría por poder marcar ahora el teléfono de su madre y contarle atropelladamente todo lo que le había pasado con él ese día y los anteriores. Todo lo que le había pasado por dentro y por fuera desde que fue a buscarle a esa fiesta. Ella la entendería. Y mucho más que eso. Le daría un consejo. Abre los ojos y deja ir una carcajada cuando no tiene dudas en lo que le diría. ¿Qué quieres, Kate? Pues a por ello sin dudarlo. Y vamos si iba a ir a por ello. Esos andares despreocupados, ese contorneo de caderas mientras se alejaba de Castle no habían sido para nada gratuitos. Eso y la promesa de que una noche con ella no le dejaría en absoluto indiferente habían servido para abonar el terreno de una próxima cita o lo que fuera fuese a llegar con él. ¡No! ¡No le había dado su teléfono! Golpea repetidamente el volante con una de sus manos a la vez que se maldice por el desafortunado fallo cometido. Sino hubiera estado tan preocupada en disimular la tremenda atracción que sentía por ese hombre, se hubiera acordado. Dirige instintivamente una mirada nerviosa hacia el retrovisor interior, deseando que el espejo le devuelva la imagen del escritor entre las luces de las sirenas de los coches de policía, o entre los agentes que circulan por la zona con rumbo casi errático o entre los mirones que se acumulan tras la línea de plástico que delimita el área restringida. No pierde detalle esperando verle, esperando que se haya entretenido lo suficiente como para darle tiempo a salir del coche, ir a buscarle con cualquier excusa y asegurarse que van a poder quedar en otras circunstancias. Pero por más que le busca, por más que se esfuerza, no le ve. Incapaz de aceptar su rendición, gira la cabeza, mirando nerviosamente a través del cristal de atrás del coche. Tras algunos segundos que le parecen horas vuelve lentamente a su posición, vuelve a agarrar el volante con ambas manos e intenta relajarse cerrando los ojos. Sin demasiado éxito intenta hacerse a la idea de que ha sido bonito. Más que bonito, de hecho. Ha sido emocionante y más que excitante mientras ha tenido la secreta esperanza de que pudiera haber ido a más. Quiere evitar volver a recordarse levantando la placa en la fiesta, recibiendo el libro firmado de Rick, regañándole por ponerse en peligro, en la comisaría adivinándole su historia... Unos golpecitos en la ventana del conductor la devuelven a la realidad del momento.

-Beckett, Beckett, escucha. He tenido una idea.- Rick no dejaba de golpear suavemente el cristal con los nudillos, con ese, mientras ella lidiaba con la enorme satisfacción de verle de nuevo a su lado, persiguiendola, y con el papel de dura que debía seguir interpretando. O no.

-Beckett, baja la ventanilla. Solo será un momento, va. Déjame que te cuente. - Tras unos segundos en los que simila vacilar entre hacerle caso o no, acciona el botón y el cristal empieza a descender.

-¿Qué quieres, Castle?

-Había pensado que... Que me gustaría invitarte a cenar.

-Castle, ya te lo he dich...

-No, no es eso. Me ha quedado claro que no quieres nada conmigo, que no soy tu tipo. Tengo de reconocer que es duro de aceptar pero he tenido una idea un poco loca y me gustaría compartirla contigo.

-No nos conocermos apenas y...

-Precisamente por eso, Beckett. Sé que serás imparcial y que ayudarás a considerar esa idea con imparcialidad. -La mirada de ella sugería todo menos ser capaz de una valoración justa. -Hey, no me mires así. Te prometo que no estoy intentando nada contigo. Solo te pido que vayamos a tomar un refresco, quizás con una hamburguesa. Te explico lo que tengo en mente, me das tu punto de vista y nos vamos cada uno por su lado. Solo eso. -La inspectora le aguanta la mirada, intentando trasmitirle tanta desconfianza como es posible. Aunque en realidad lejos de molestarle esa situación no deja de sorprenderse por la capacidad que tiene ese hombre de inventar historias, de imprimir suspense hasta la más espontánea de las situaciones que imagina. Beckett desvía la mirada hacia delante, ganando tiempo para darle una respuesta que ya comoce. Barajando cuál es la mejor, considerando aquella que le va a permitir aceptar su invitación sin quedar demasiado expuesta desde el primer momento.

-Va, mujer... No te lo pienses tanto. Solo una cerveza, o un zumo. -Tras un par de segundos más, Beckett quita el bloqueo de puertas de su coche, acompañando el gesto con un escueto "sube".

Pasan cuatro semáforos rojos antes de que ninguno de los dos diga nada. Uno pensando cómo dirigir la conversación ahora que ha conseguido que baje algo las defensas. La otra disfrutando de esa nueva oportunidad que el azar ha vuelto a poner delante de ella con su autor preferido.

-¿Te parece bien Remy's? -rompe el silencio la inspectora. -Te invito yo.

-Estás de broma, ¿no? te propongo ir a tomar algo para comentarte una idea y ¿ahora dices que me invitas tú? Ni hablar.

-No. No estoy de broma, Castle. Invito yo.

-Beckett, para. Me bajo.

-Conduzco yo. No pienso parar.

-Bajaré en marcha. -En el momento en que parece que todo va a acabar mal. En el que ella va a parar o él va a tirarse fuera del vehículo, llega el quinto semáforo rojo. Los dos giran la cabeza hacia el otro y no pueden evitar sonreirse.

-Oye, mira. Vamos a tomarnos las cosas con calma, ¿vale? -sugiere Kate algo más tranquila. Rick no deja de aguantarle la mirada. Convenciéndose que vale la pena dedicarle todo el tiempo del mundo a esa mujer.

-Vale. Con calma, sí. Tú ganas. -Le contesta finalmente el escritor, perfectamente consciente de que perdiendo esta batalla puede llevarse la guerra. Dos hamburguesas y dos cervezas más tarde en Remy's, rozando la media noche la única pareja de amigos que quedaba en el local se reía relajadamente, daba muestras de una complicidad casi sorprendente teniendo en cuenta que hacía pocos días que se habían conocido.

-¿Me vas a decir ya lo que te traes entre manos, Castle? -entornando ligeramente los ojos, entrelaza los dedos de sus manos sobre el borde de la mesa, acercando su pecho a ellas. Coqueteando de manera casi descarada con el escritor superventas al que se supone no puede soportar.

-Muy bien. Sí, te lo voy a explicar. Pero antes me tienes que prometer que no te lo vas a tomar a mal, Beckett.

-Me estás asustando. -recupera su posición inicial, apoyándose en el respaldo su silla. Protegiéndose de lo que no se imagina está por venir pero que no tiene dudas no le va a gustar. Castle recupera la poca seriedad de la que le ha dado muestra desde que se presentaron en aquel ático.

-He estado muy poco inspirado los últimos meses, ¿sabes? Y esto no es nada fácil de explicar sobre todo para un escritor superventas...

-Castle, yo...

-Hey, quiero explicártelo. Quiero que me entiendas. Es importante. -Beckett acepta con un movimiento de cabeza casi imperceptible lo que Rick le está pidiendo. -Como te decía, llevo muchas semanas de retraso en la entrega del avance mi nueva novela. No se me ocurría nada. He tirado a la papelera montones de primeras ideas absurdas. Sin ir más lejos, la noche en que nos conocimos tuve una bronca tremenda con mi exmujer que es mi editora -por si no lo sabías- acerca de los plazos. ¿Sabes por qué te cuento esto? -Kate niega con la cabeza. -He recuperado la inspiración. Llevo cuatro capítulos en tres días y es algo extraordinario. No me faltan las ideas. Me atrevería incluso a escribir una colección nueva de novelas. -A medida que iba avanzando en su relato, sus ojos iban ganando un brillo que no pasaba inadvertido por la fan de sus historias con la que compartía mesa. A medida que avanzaba en su relato ella quedaba más prendada de su entusiamo, de su voz, de sus ojos, de su sonrisa. -Tengo un nuevo personaje que me tiene totalmente atrapado, que desboca mi imaginación. Es sexy, decidido, inteligente, justo, tierno... O sería más apropiado decir sexy, decidida, inteligente, justa, tierna.

-Creo que ya me gusta, Castle. Decididamente te leeré -vuelve a esbozar una sonrisa que es correspondida por la del escritor, confiada porque se supone privilegiada conocedora del nuevo proyecto literario de Richard Castle. -Pero no había para tanto. ¿Por qué me iba a tomar mal esto?

-La protagonista está basada en ti. -Aguanta la respiración. Como ella. El ambiente se enrarece de pronto y el ambiente ligero se vuelve más que pesado. -Dime algo, Beckett.

-No sé qué decirte, Castle. -suelta de repente la inspectora. De entrada tenía ganas de gritarle qué se pensaba para hacer algo así, de levantarse e irse. Pero entonces se vió en el coche. Sola. Buscándole entre la gente, entre las sirenas. Imaginando la conversación con su madre. Recuperando la ilusión con esos golpecitos en la ventanilla. Y entonces lo vió claro. -Quizás hasta me hace gracia ser tu inspiración. Pero no lo diré muy alto. -Baja la mirada, avergonzada por esas palabras quizás demasiado sinceras. Y vuelve a inclinarse hacia delante, en la misma posición coqueta de haía un rato.

-¡Uffff! -Castle se apoya en el respaldo de su asiento, liberando la tensión acumulada desde que le había dicho la verdad. Qué grande la idea de seguirla hasta el coche y contárselo. Como amigos que creía empezaban a ser y esperando ser algo más. -Realmente pensaba que te lo ibas a tomar mal.

-Castle, ¿Sabes qué estoy pensando?

-Ni se me ocurriría intentar saberlo. Eres impredecible. -Ahora era él el que se inclinaba sobre la mesa de manera interesante.

-¿Qué te parecería si intento que puedas ser un asesor de la policía? Podrías ayudarnos en los casos que podrían aportarte nuevas inspiraciones... No sé, sólo era una idea.

-No, es genial, Beckett. ¿sabes que el alcalde es amigo mío? Quizás podría ayudar.

-Seguro. -Habían recobrado la comodidad de las últimas horas, con las que compañía se había vuelto mágica. -Creo que te voy a dejar pagar los refrescos y las hamburguesas... Ser tu musa bien debe tener alguna ventaja.

-Dalo por hecho.

-Mañana empezamos a organizarlo todo oara que puedas venir a la 12a ¿Te parece bien? -se acababa el refresco de un sorbo esperando su respuesta.

-No hay nada que me parezca mejor. ¿Nos vamos?

-Te llevo a casa, Castle.


End file.
